Runt
by Moonsparkle567
Summary: There's one in every litter.And unfortunetly Streamer is one of them. When she gets accepted into Thunderclan she is determined to prove that she isn't just a runt. Rated T for fighting and stuff!
1. Prologue

_**Runt Prologue**_

In every litter born, there is one kit that stands out…The Runt. There the tiniest ones in the litter. I'm the runt of my litter. I'm small, weak, feeble, and clumsy. But my eyes are filled with excitement and adventure despite my disadvantages. I may be small but my wits have no ending.

Streamer is the runt in her family. She was born small and helpless. Her mom actually thought she was dead at first. Luckily Streamer tries to keep a positive attitude. When Spottedleaf comes to her in a dream she's amazed and astonished. Why pick me? I'm nothing special! But truthfully she is special. When Streamer gets lost during a storm. She is found by a Thunderclan patrol.

No one wants to take the kit into Thunderclan but Firestar sees potential in her just as Bluestar saw potential in him. Now, Streamer is determined to prove that she is not just a runt but a strong, loyal, swift, clever, and fearless battle partner however long it takes…

**Please review! I'd greatly appreciate it!**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Runt**_

I squabbled restlessly next to my bigger brother. And I'm not talking about age. I'm talking about BIG! I felt like a mouse on a thunderpath. He rolled over and I batted a fragile and tiny little paw at his fluffy brown side. Just as he was about to roll on me, I dragged myself next to Snabble, my sister. She was about the size of my brother except she didn't squish me every ten minutes.

In the morning, I hauled myself to my feet only to be disappointed when I fell back down clumsily. I let out a soft high pitched whimper. My mother Kiki grabbed the back of my neck by my fur and set me up gently. I put my feet closer together and walked around the den slowly. "Mommy, look at me! I'm walking!" I squeaked with joy.

Kiki smiled gleefully as I started skipping around the den. I stumbled and fell a couple times though. Then I stopped abruptly, Snabble and Pipper were outside the den play fighting. I glanced excitedly at my mom. She rolled her eyes amusingly and nodded her head. I raced out side and sat down.

I watched there every move and even added some advice to Snabble. "Go for his leg, bit his forearm, roll under him, and so on!" I lay down and eyed them as they fought eachother. "Ha! I win!" Boasted big mouth Pipper. Snabble scrabbled up and looked at him viscously. "No far! You cheated!" Snabble defended. "No! You're a li". "Can I try?" I asked quietly.

They stopped talking and glanced uneasily at eachother. "Uh-ask mom." Was there only reply. I darted into the den and looked up at mom. "Can I play fight?" I asked hopefully. She shook her head sympathetically. I sadly walked over to my patch of grass and fell asleep.

I woke up in a clearing. It smelled of cats and fresh kill. I padded around curiously. Then I noticed a huge wall of sheer rocks that seemed to be noticeable all around the clearing. I padded cautiously over to it and sniffed. I padded to the side and walked up. At the end of it was a small den like area. There was fresh moss with tufts of ginger fur in it.

"Hello Streamer." I jumped at the sound of my name. "Do not be afraid. I am Spottedleaf, the former medicine cat of Thunderclan. I come from Starclan to see you." Spottedleaf stated. "What does Thunderclan, Starclan, and medicine cat mean?" I asked inquisitively. Spottedleaf laughed kindly. "There are four clans around the lake. Thunderclan, Windclan, Shadowclan, and Riverclan. Starclan is where cats go when its there time. Medicine cats take care of the warriors who fight and defend territory." She replied.

"We want you to join Thunderclan Streamer." Spottedleaf meowed. "Why do you want me to join? I'm just a feeble little runt. I can't even play fight, I could I be in a real battle?" I squeaked. "Strength is easy to gain, it is smarts that is hard to find. We need more warriors such as you Streamer. You are a very smart little kit." Spottedleaf meowed as she started to fade.

"Wait, Spottedleaf! How do I get there? I asked hastily. "I will be back to tell you…" Spottedleaf replied. I woke up suddenly and looked around the den. It was same as always. I got up and slowly padded out to watch my brother and sister.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Runt**_

What was Spottedleaf talking about? Perhaps she had mistaken me for my brother or sister? I'm just a runt; no one would want me in their clan. I quietly walked over to the river and drank in some of the fresh and cooling water. Then I padded over to a patch of sunny rocks and fell asleep.

When I woke up I was in a different place. But then I looked more carefully and noticed it was the same place. The clearing was full of cats move around. Some were eating, talking, playing, and all sorts of things. It was the same place, except the dens were all patched up and nice looking. The trees were still up. There was beautiful grass lying around. And there was life.

It was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen! The cats were comforting and taking care of eachother. Then I woke up. The dens were broken, the grass was now icky dirt that clung to your feet, the ravine around the camp was slowly falling apart, and saddest of all…there were no other cats there. Who used to live here? Where did they go? All kinds of questions crossed my mind.

There was one question that I could answer myself though. Why did they go? It was obviously because of the boisterous, disastrous, and destructive Twolegs. There tearing everything apart! They come around here with huge yellow contraptions that try to eat you! I looked around at the tipped over trees and leafless bushes then shook my head.

I raced back to our den and stood panting. Snabble and Pipper watched amusingly. "What's wrong?" Kiki fretted. I shook my head. "Nothing, but I found something amazing! Come on follow me!" I responded then started running only to fall on my face a second later. Snabble and Pipper shrugged their shoulders and started to follow me. Kiki grunted and pulled herself up.

When we got there I smiled from ear to ear with delight. They looked confused though. "What's so special about this place?" Pipper meowed. "Cats used to live here! Lots of them! Follow me!" I responded and started walking into the clearing. I stopped in front of a den that smelled of herbs. "See this; it must have been for some cat that took care of the group of cats!" I squeaked.

_Medicine cat. _The word sunk on my tongue. Maybe a clan used to live here? But how if they live by the lake? I shook my head and bounded over for another den. "This one must have been for older or retired cats. See how the freshest moss is in here? They must have been well cared for! And I smell a faint scent of mouse bile that was probably used to get ticks of or something!" I yelped joyfully.

The next one I went to smelled a lot like our den a couple moons ago. The scent of milk and kits! "This one had to of been the nursery because of the milk scent!" I meowed then went to another one. "Ok we get the point Streamer! Why did you show us this?" Kiki scolded. I was shocked and tongue tied. "Well they probably still exist somewhere and since your sick and dad was killed by a badger I thought that if we find them, they might take us in and help us." I meowed.

"I don't need strange cats help to take care of." She started breaking into a fight of coughing. "Mom, are you ok?" I asked. "I'm fine, just go back to the den!" She retorted. I padded back to the den with my head down. _Why was she so mad about this place? _


End file.
